


Same Voice, Different Words

by velocityvenom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocityvenom/pseuds/velocityvenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one-shot due to the fact that Yato and Levi, and Eren and Yukine, share voice actors is hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Voice, Different Words

“Yato delivery God, at your service”. Levi blinked twice. Then he blinked again. What the hell just happened? One second he was sitting across the table from Eren, the next he was staring at this freak’s crotch! He just appeared out of nowhere – grinning, sing-song and… filthy. Delivery God did he say? What kind of God wears clothes like that? Nobody wears clothes like that! Also, what was he trying to achieve with that voice… was he mocking Levi?

  
“Eren, what the fuck have you done?” Levi Said.  
“M-me?” Stammered Eren “Nothing, I was just flipping that coin Mikasa gave me, wishing I could… kill all the Titans and – “  
“Hey don’t you know lying is bad?” Said a voice from under the table. The face behind the voice quickly followed: a young blonde boy of about thirteen, similar to Armin but with a much more obvious grudge with the world.   
“Lying? what are you talking about?”  
“You were wishing that that guy would – “  
“Hey why don’t you shut up!” Eren shouted, flinging himself at the blonde kid  
“Why don’t you, what the hell? It was a terrible lie anyway, what the hell is a Titan? Sounds like a made up piece of crap to me.” The blonde kid retorted. Eren saw red. He wanted to scream at the kid, ask him where the hell he’d been. As if anyone could not know what the Titans were; those terrible smiling faces and disgusting bodies were not exactly easy to forget. Eren was so ready to start shouting, to let out his whole life story once again, when the Yato guy picked the blonde kid up from the scruff of his neck.

“Yukine. Don’t joke around like that.” Eren looked up at him shocked. The grinning idiot in the clothes that smelt liked Hannes had undergone a sudden transformation. He still had the same clothes, the same untidy hair – but his eyes had set like stone. He scanned Eren’s face, the corners of his lips twitching down slightly. As quickly as he had become serious, he loosened again completely, with one audible sigh. He let go of the blonde boy, Yukine, and spoke to him quickly “Look at their faces Yukine. Titans for them are like Phantoms for us. Fear inspiring, ready to devour everything; unfortunately for them, these Titans apparently exist on the physical plane, despite obviously being from the far shore.” There was a heavy and perceptible silence. This summary was pretty accurate, and though there were certain things each person present did not understand, the magnitude of what the scruffy God just said did not escape them. Even so, Yukine still had a long way to go before he would be fully mature – to reforge him would take a while – so he was the first to break the silence.

“If Titans really are like Phantoms, it would be a stupid wish to try and destroy them all anyway”  
“Watch what you’re saying!” Eren predictably burst out “I swear I will kill every last – “  
“Yo Eren, shut up and come over here” Levi interrupted “Blonde kid, shut the fuck up and learn some manners, and you - what kind of shitty thug-ass god are you supposed to be. Where I'm from people worship walls and they're still more sane than anyone who would worship you". Yato made a sudden change again: his limbs went rigid but this time sticking out at odd angles, framing a cartoonishly shocked face. He stood up straight and blew heavily out of his nose. He would not stand for this, not from this short-ass.  
“Hey you got a lot of nerve talking to a god of war like that” He said “and anyway, I’ll have you know that ‘kid’ is not just a kid – he’s a dangerous weapon”  
“So is mine”.

The silence set in again heavily. One maybe two minutes went by. What the hell was this short guy thinking? Yato was totally confused by him. The loud angry kid was a weapon, a regalia? Could it really be possible that the far shore was so close here that even a regalia could fully interact with the physical world? The level of confusion, the number of questions, was getting ridiculously high; this entire situation was at breaking point. Yato had to say something, anything, to keep him and Yukine safe, to assess the situation.  
“You don’t look like much of a god” he began slowly “but if you say you’ve got a regalia, prove it, transform the kid. Don’t try anything funny though, I have killed a regalia before”. He shot a furtive glance at Yukine when Levi started speaking.  
“I don’t know anything about regalias or whatever, but I’m not gonna transform the kid. He’s not just some tool to be chucked around and used, he’s a person, and that means he can make his own choices, as long as he knows the consequences”

Yukine lifted his head as soon as Levi spoke those words, his shocked face like a painting. Those words were words he had wanted to hear for so long. That exact tone, timbre, accent. That voice was so similar to that of his master, and yet those were not his words. The ablution had allowed Yukine to admit his mistakes, to see himself in the eyes of others; selfish, bratty and self-obsessed. However, he still was aware of Yato’s mistakes. Forcing him to battle that girl without explaining anything, not doing anything to help when he was panicking. Yukine was shocked to find himself still bitter about this, shocked to find his cheeks damp and lip quivering. He had put his head down again, he could not face this scene. Dammit, he thought to himself. Dammit, how could he let himself be as a tool: did he not have control over himself? He whispered to himself first his common name, then his name, then his name as a weapon: “Sekki”

Immediately Yukine became the Sekki, which flew towards Yato’s hand, blade directly on the palm.  
“Damn Yukine, what are you doing?” He said with a grimace. Everything that happened next was just a flash. Eren saw the glint of steel, smelt the cold blood, leapt across the table and while shoving Levi away, bit down hard on his thumb. As quickly as Yukine transformed, in a flash of light, Eren was replaced with a towering beast: a muscle-bound lipless freak that appeared to be missing some other important body parts. His hair grew long and wild – a monstrous version of Yato’s scruffy mop. Yato looked up and saw a life of danger and bloodshed reflected in those unhuman eyes.   
“Come, Sekki!” He cried. There was nothing else for it now, he knew exactly what this thing before him was. A Titan. If Titans really were like phantoms, Yato could only do what he does best – destroy it.

Inside the Titans neck, Eren was bound by the muscle and sinew, trapped by the beast’s interior. He was breathing heavily, in complete shock. He had no idea how this had happened. He had a vague recollection of the glint of steel, and the desperation to protect Levi. It shouldn’t be too shocking that he turned to his Titan power to defend Levi, but something still seemed so surreal. With every pulse of his prison in the neck, Eren gathered a part of a thought. He slowly realised that he had become a complete Titan, just to defend Levi. He was confused as to why he had done that, scared that he was in this position; he did not want to lose control. He let out a loud scream of anguish, distorted by the Titan’s unnatural vocal chords.

Outside the Titan, this cry interrupted Yato in the middle of his defilement speech. Yukine felt the vibrations pass through the steel of the Sekki, could hear clearly the scream. He knew that scream. That distorted, monstrous sound was the literal same scream as the one he let go during the ablution; somewhere between human and monster, a scream of anguish and rage.   
“Stop!” Cried Yukine. Yato looked down at his blade in confusion. “Yato stop, just listen to him. That’s still the same Eren kid, he is the Titan thing. He’s like Hiyori!” Yato considered this for a second. He quickly decided Yukine was right, he needed to begin trusting him more anyway, but before he could decide what to do, Levi had grabbed up a blade and was standing on the Titans back, the tip positioned around the nape of the neck. Before Yato could so much as cry out, the blade was thrust into the monster and Levi was shouting something directly into the neck. Yato released the Sekki, and him and Yukine stood side by side, amazed, as the giant before them fell to its knees, flopping over as simply as one goes to sleep. Levi nimbly leapt off the beasts neck, now a melted mess, dragging with him Eren. Yato’s protective side immediately gave itself away and he rushed over to the two dark-haired guys.

“What was that, is he okay?” Yato said. Eren was propped up on his elbow, rubbing his head.  
“He’ll be fine, the idiot. I don’t understand how he let himself expend that much energy, you’re obviously not any kind of threat.” Levi replied, straightening up. Even at full height he could only just reach Yato’s chest. Yato looked down at the stern face below him, then at the younger boy, and furrowed his brow.  
“So he wants to defeat all the Titans… but isn’t he-“  
“No. He’s not. He can transform into one but from what I’ve seen… Eren is human”. Eren looked up at Levi when he said this. It must not be something he heard often, from anyone.  
“Okay then.” Yato muttered “I guess I can accept your job then, as you’re not doing anything drastic. I mean, I’ve already taken your offering now”. Eren stood up slowly and looked from Yato, down to Yukine, then back up to Yato again.  
“You’re going to help us defeat the Titans?” He asked, glancing at Levi. Levi straightened his back, held Yato’s gaze for five seconds, then turned away sharply, apparently satisfied.   
“A God of war huh? Okay then. Welcome to the Survey Corps”


End file.
